Upgrade
Upgrade is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from the planet Galvan B, the moon of the planet Galvan Prime. He is voiced by Nolan North and Ralph Feinnes. Appearance Upgrade Upgrade has a black exterior with red stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The red circle on his head is his eye. His interior is red and has black circuitry stripes. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol in his eye. In Season 3, Upgrade is much different in appearance. He has a taller, slimmer body. His circuitry design is extremely changed. The black on his back spreads to the front of his legs. His fingers and feet have the same dark red as his underbelly. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his chest. When Simply Enhanced, Upgrade's circuits become yellow and have white energy flowing through them. His underbelly, fingers, and feet become grey. He also has yellow electricity going around his body. Negative Upgrade Negative Upgrade has white and black circuitry. In Season 3, he has a white underbelly, with white fingers and feet, as well as aqua circuitry. When Simply Enhanced, his underbelly, fingers, and feet become grey, and his circuits become blue. Donny as Upgrade Donny as Upgrade is a purple version of Upgrade's second design. File:Negative_Upgrade.png|Negative Upgrade File:Negative_Omni-Enhanced_Upgrade.png|Negative Simply Enhanced Upgrade File:Upgrade.png|Donny as Upgrade Powers *Upgrade is not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. *Upgrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology he possess far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. Upgrade can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation. Possessing technology allows him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball launching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fired a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs, while the moment he un-merged with it, it returned to normal. He can also make his head or his face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. *Occasionally, he can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them. *Upgrade has the ability to launch a powerful red energy blast from his eye. *Upgrade can form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. *Upgrade has the capability to travel through electrical currents. He can also phase through most any metal or technology. *Upgrade can gently descend through the air, similar to a parachute. *Being inorganic, Upgrade is also able to survive in the vacuum of space. *Upgrade also possesses enhanced strength. *Due being made of living metal, Upgrade is able to regenerate himself. *If Upgrade is merged with a gaming system, he can also merge with the creatures inside the game being played. *Due to Alan's abilities, Upgrade has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Upgrade is weak against electricity, being living metal. *Upgrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. *Upgrade can be hurt if he is pulled long and hard enough. *Upgrade can be affected by technorganic viruses. *Upgrade is attached to technology while it is damaged, he will be harmed as well. *If Upgrade is merged with a gaming system, and the playable character is hit with an attack such as electricity, Upgrade, and others close enough to him, will be pulled into the game. History Appearances *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (unintentional cameo debut) *''Faal Dovahkiin Bo'' (2x) Dragon Name Upgrade's dragon name is Geltbuldyun, which can be broken up into, "Gelt Buld Yun," meaning metal form new. Trivia *Upgrade was unlocked in The Trial of Alan Nomaly due to Alan's interactions with Gearo. However, according to Darama, Gearo is not the DNA donor for Upgrade. *Nolan North was chosen as Upgrade's voice actor due to Upgrade having Alan's voice. Ralph Fiennes was chosen as the voice of Negative Upgrade for the same reason. *Upgrade is one of the aliens who has an eye that does not match the Simplicitrix's core color: **His first design has the clothes color, so Richard's had a white eye, and Alan's had a red eye that was different from the Simplicitrix core. **Alan's Simply Enhanced version has a yellow eye, while Richard's Simply Enhanced version has a blue eye.